


How's it going?

by Cadoan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "For the millionth time the past 3 hours, Ned's eyes drifted from the textbook, up at the only other person in the room. His best friend, Peter Parker."





	How's it going?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a Marvel fan nor a Spider-man fan, but homecoming was goooood.

Ned did his best to concentrate on the textbook in his lap, he really did. Promise. He was definitely trying his hardest to focus on the paragraphs of text about feudal societies in Europe. Promise.  
He was absolutely not having any issues at all cramming all the important years and names of kings needed to pass the history test at the end of the week. Promise!

The notes absolutely didn't only have a scribbled "feudal europe" headline scribbled at the top, and then a completely empty paper.

For the millionth time for the past 3 hours, Ned's eyes drifted from the textbook, up at the only other person in the room. His best friend, Peter Parker. Peter was sitting on the chair at his desk, one foot on the chair so that he could rest his chin on his knee.

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered when he looked at his best friend.

Ned cleared his throat.

"You getting anywhere?" He sounded so nervous to his own ears, and he hoped so badly that Peter wouldn't notice.

Peter looked away from the computer screen, turning his attention to Ned instead. He smiled and shook his head. "No, not really."

Ned closed the text book and took a deep breath.

"You wanna build some legos instead? I have the Tatooine Cantina with me."

Peter closed the laptop lid without looking away from Ned, his smile growing wider.

The butterflies in Ned's stomach fluttered even more.

//

They were both seated on the floor of Peter's room instead, the see through plastic bags lined up neatly between them. The bags were all numbered 1 through 17, and the largest of the bag contained pieces of yellowbeige representing sand and walls of the cantina.

Peter was scrutinizing the page of the manual showing the different bags of pieces included, eyebrows knitted together in a look of stern concentration. Ned had a hard time looking away, swallowing thickly as he looked at Peter's mouth, and how it pursed in concentration. He wondered what it would feel like against his own lips.

"Okay, I think we have everything." Peter's face relaxed as he looked away from the manual and at Ned. Then, he smiled widely. "Let's get going." Ned matched Peter's smile as his stomach made a somersault.

They started opening up the bags of lego and sorted them according ot the system they had developed over the many, many years and hundreds, maybe thousands of times they had done this together before. Right now, the whole thing with Peter being Spiderman and Liz's dad and Tony Stark seemed a world away. Sitting here, everything seemed so normal, but it wasn't. Peter was Spiderman, Liz's dad was in prison and Liz had moved away.

Ned looked at Peter where he sat opposite him, tongue peeking out between his lips as he was focusing on the small piles of legos in front of him. Ned swallowed before he spoke, asking the question that he had trouble keeping out of his head.

"Hey Peter?"

Peter 'mmm'ed in recognition, still focused to the legos.

Ned focused on the legos as well, not having enough courage to look straight at Peter anymore.

"How's it going with Liz?"

He saw Peter freeze, his hands stopping the sorting of legos. The question hung in the air a few horrible seconds, and Ned wanted to disappear through the floor.

"We haven't talked since she moved, actually."

A wave of relief washed over Ned, and he felt guilty. He felt guilty because he'd been hoping for that answer. They'd been longing for Liz together, but it was something they were doing together. An unnatainable longing, at a safe distance. None of them had actually _dated_  one of their subjects of admiration before, and when Peter suddenly was? Ned had felt lost, even if he had encouraged it all.

"Oh. That sucks."

He looked at Peter, and Peter shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I kinda.... like someone else anyways."

Ned's stomach sunk again, the relief he'd felt just moments ago completely gone. What felt like a big ball of hot, heavy knots landed on his chest. Ned looked down at his hands and the plastic bag he was holding. He _really_  tried to keep his voice even when he spoke again.

"Do they like you too?"

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity before Peter answered.

"I don't know. I don't think they know I like them." His voice had an edge to it that Ned hadn't really heard before. Ned lifted his gaze and looked at Peter. He had to surpress a small gasp when he did so. Peter wasn't looking at the legos anymore. Instead, he was staring intently at Ned, brown eyes darker than usual. Ned opened his mouth to say something, say _anything,_ but before he said anthing, Peter had leaned forward.

And pressed his mouth against Ned's.

The cogwheels in Ned's head stopped turning completely, and it was if his body disappeared. He only felt Peter's warm, dry lips against his own.

Ned had no clue how long had passed before Peter retreated, and a massive sense of loss came over Ned. He sat still, unblinking, staring at his best friend. The butterflies in his stomach was having a rave party, and the cogs in his head slowly started to turn again. Peter's mouth was a thin slit, lips nervously pressed together. His eyes darted between Ned's face and the floor.

Peter meant.... him? Peter liked _him_?

His mouth fell open, and he closed it again.

Peter seemed to shrink before his very eyes, as if he was trying to make himself disappear from the room and the situation.

Do something, Ned!

Ned leaned forward towards Peter and pressed their lips together again, before everything was ruined. The legos were digging painfully into his palms where he had put down his hands on the floor to support himself. However, the pain disappeared completely from his mind as Peter drew in a sharp breath against Ned's lips, causing Peter's mouth to open slightly and the tip of his warm tongue to touch Ned's bottom lip. Ned opened his mouth slightly as well, carefully searching for Peter's tongue with his own.

A wave of heat went through his body when their tongues touched. Peter leaned closer, into the kiss, and they carefully explored each other's mouths. After a little while they broke off the kiss and looked at each other, overwhelmed by what just had happened.

The pain in Ned's palm came flaring back, but he didn't move. Didn't want to break the spell, didn't want to ruin the moment. Peter was the first to speak, voice smaller than usual.

"I like _you_ , Ned." Peter looked at him, but then looked away, at the window. "I didn't know if you'd like me back."

Ned shook his head. "OfcourseIlikeyouIvelikedyouforages!"

The rush of words came out in on long breath, and Ned could feel his cheeks heat up. Peter looked up at him again, this time smiling.

"Can we kiss again?"

Ned nodded vigoriusly.

Peter scooted closer, and Ned let himself be kissed.

Butterflies were still having a rave party.


End file.
